


Doctor Hiddleston

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tom Hiddleston ist Arzt und muss seine Patientin gründlich untersuchen…
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Doctor Hiddleston

Die Tür des Untersuchungsraums öffnete sich und Dr. Hiddleston trat in den Raum. Sein Blick war auf die Akte vor ihm gerichtet. »Nehme Sie schon einmal platzt auf dem Stuhl, Miss Williams.« Die Patientin summt zustimmend und Tom sah sie das erste Mal an. Er lächelte schlau, als er sich vor die Frau auf ein Stuhl setzte und ihre Beine ein wenig mehr spreizte. »Wann hätten Sie zuletzt Geschlechtsverkehr?«  
»Heute morgen.« Y/N antwortete und sah auf Tom herunter.  
»Habe Sie einen Freund?« Tom fragte und öffnete ihre Schamlippen.  
»Ich bin verheiratet, Dr. Hiddleston.« Tom steckte einen Finger in ihre Muschi, Y/N atmete tief ein.  
»Und besorgt er es Ihnen richtig?« Y/N nickte, als er einen Finger hinzufügte und begann langsam in ihre Muschi hinein und heraus zu pumpen. »Ich brauche eine Antwort.«  
»Ich...Ich glaube.« Y/N stotterte. Tom wackelte mit seinen Fingern in ihrer Muschi.  
»Nun es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie zum Orgasmus kommen.«, Tom erklärte. »Ich glaube ich sollte ein paar Test machen, um es zu testen.« Y/N stimmte schweigend zu, als er härter in ihre Muschi pumpte. Tom beugte sich hinunter und begann an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen, während seine Finger in ihre Muschi pumpte. Er hörte auf sie mit seinen Fingern zu flicken und sah hoch zu ihr. »Nun es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Aber ich will keinen Fehler machen.« Tom ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Y/N konnte nicht erkennen, was er aus der Schublade holte. Ein Summen füllte ihre Ohren, bevor die dicke Spitze sich in ihre Muschi drückte.  
»Oh…Gott...« Y/N hielt ihre Hand über ihren Mund, um ihr Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Als Tom den Vibrator in einem Stoß in ihre Muschi stieß.  
»Es ist wichtig feucht genug zu sein und Sie auf ein größeren Schwanz vorzubereitet sind.« Er pumpte den Vibrator schnell und hart in Y/N’s Muschi. Tom begann während er den Vibrator in sie stieß an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen. Er stieß in ihre Muschi ohne Pause. Y/N wurde enger um den Vibrator und versteift sich, als sie über den Vibrator kam. Als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkam, hörte sie einen Reißverschluss. Toms Schwanz stieß unerwartet hart in ihre Muschi. Der Stuhl unter Y/N wackelte, durch die harten Stöße von Tom. »Kann Ihr Mann es Ihnen so besorgen?« Er stieß seinen ganzen Schwanz in ihre enge Muschi. Gerade als Y/N zum Orgasmus kommen wollte, zog sich Tom aus ihrer Muschi heraus und drehte Y/N um. Tom zog ihren unteren Körper hoch und stieß seinen Schwanz hart zurück in ihre Muschi. Als er ihren G-Punkt in ihrer Muschi gefunden hatte, stieß er immer wieder hart dagegen. Tom zog Y/N gegen seine Brust, als er immer wieder ihre Muschi mit seinem steinharten Schwanz füllte. »Wenn Ihr Mann wüsste, was für eine Schwanzhungrige Schlampe Sie sind...« Er begann ihren Kitzler hart zu reiben und Y/N kam ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Schwanz. Er hielt ihre Hüfen fest, als er seinen Schwanz immer wieder in ihre Muschi stieß.  
»Doktor Hiddleston….oh…Gott« Y/N stöhnte, als sie hart von ihrem Doktor gefickt wurde. Er zog seinen Schwanz beinah ganz aus ihrer Muschi heraus, bis auf die Spitze, und stieß hart in einem Stoß wieder in ihre feuchte Muschi hinein. Tom stieß so hart und schnell wie er konnte in seine Patientin hinein. Y/N stöhnte und versuchte halt zu finden, als sein Schwanz immer wieder in ihre Muschi stieß.  
»Komm für mich! Komm um meinen dicken Schwanz!« Er stieß immer wieder in ihre Muschi hinein. Y/N zog sich um seinen Schwanz zusammen und kam hart um ihn. Tom schoss sein Sperma in ihre Muschi hinein. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus und drehte Y/N auf der liege wieder um. Tom lehnte sich über Y/N und hackte ein Bein über seine Schulter und das andere Bein um seine Hüfte »Ich denke wir sollten überprüfen wie oft ich Sie zum Orgasmus bringen kann.« Er drückte seinen, wieder, harten Schwanz zurück in ihre Muschi und begann erneut in sie zu stoßen.  
»Doktor…Mhm...« Tom schaltete den Vibrator ein und drückte ihn gegen ihren Kitzler. Er stieß hart in ihre Muschi hinein immer und immer wieder. Y/N wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie versteift sich, als sie mit jedem Mal, als Tom in sie stieß, über seinen Schwanz spritzte. Tom zog sich mit jedem Stoß beinah ganz aus ihrer Muschi heraus, bevor er sie wieder mit seinem Schwanz füllte. Die Liege war mit den Säften von Y/N bedeckt, als er immer wieder hart in ihre enge Muschi stieß. Schließlich kamen beide gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt und Tom schoss sein heißes Sperma in ihre Muschi. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr heraus und steckte seinen Schwanz zurück in seine Hose. »Und sind die Tests gut verlaufen, Doktor Hiddleston?« Y/N lächelte, als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkam.   
»Nun, Mrs. Hiddleston, ich werde noch einige Test mehr benötigen, sobald ich nach Hause komme. Ich erwarte Sie nackt und bereit auf dem Bett.« Tom lächelte seine Frau an. Y/N steckte ihren Finger in ihre Muschi und leckte etwas von Toms Sperma von dem Finger ab. »Du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor ich dich erneut ficke.« Y/N zog ihre Kleidung an und küsste Tom auf die Lippen.  
»Bis nachher« Y/N verließ den Untersuchungsraum mit einem Lächeln und Tom ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er lächelte, als er ihr Höschen auf dem Tisch liegen sah.


End file.
